yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Aurora
Team Aurora is a team that was started on September 1st, 2016, towards the end of the Rusher War. The team was made by NedaT as she was kicked out from the Resistance because she ended up being a Team Veteran spy. The team is essentially composed of members who have been kicked out of other groups and defectors (ie: PandaMC (from Peacekeepers), Neda T (from Resistance), and PvP_Comboz (from Resistance)). During the Rusher war, the group was Pro-Veteran, but has since moved away from either side. History Neda T was kicked out from the Resistance on August 19th, 2016, due to her giving the coords to the dupe base that was destroyed by the Veterans during the 4th Incursion. She did not go and join Team Veteran after she was kicked out, but rather went solo for a while. She eventually decided to create Team Aurora on September 9th, 2016. Eventually she began recruiting people like Faroaman and Chloe2k15. She also accepted PandaMC, who was kicked out of the Peacekeepers, and invited her Resistance comrade PvP_Comboz. Aurora would not be the Aurora we know today if she had not invited Brayin, who everyone describes as "everyone's favorite homo". Her group became very close to Team Veteran as Neda posted several videos with Fit in them and essentially became a "Vet" sub group. The team has also attacked Rushers during the Rusher War. Despite this, they continued to have a close relation with TheJadhya (who was, if not the most, fanatical Rusher ever). Eventually, due to criticism, TheJadhya moved his Guardian Rusher sub group away from Team Aurora declaring themselves neutral with them as long as they don't attack Rushers. Post-War During the waning days of the Rusher War, NedaT began to focus her team's attention on the 4th Reich due to a grudge she had against them during her Resistance days. The two teams even fought with each other right in front of Fit during the "Post-War party" that Fit started. Her team played a major role in the Three Way War against the 4th Reich and Peacekeepers. Since TheJadhya left to create his own group, he gained the freedom to be close to Team Aurora. Eventually, Team Aurora began opening their doors to new members, as they have originally were a private group, as the conflict increased. Relations * The 4th Reich - Team Aurora has been enemies with the Reich since they were founded in the last month of the Rusher War. The bitterness between the groups began when the 4th Reich were talking shit around and about Neda T (back then a Resistance member). Once Neda created Team Aurora, the bitterness continued and even escalated to the groups exchanging griefings. Once Team Veteran was put to rest, the 4th Reich began calling Team Aurora members newfags. The two groups are currently in a three way war including the Peacekeepers. * The Peacekeepers- The two groups are currently enemies as Team Aurora attacked several Peacekeeper bases towards the end of the war. Team Aurora is now in a three way war between the Peacekeepers and The 4th Reich. However, there was an attempt at peace between them, the Peacekeepers, and The Blind Eye Clan (known then as Ragnarok) however the alliance failed as the 4th Reich intervened. * Team Rusher- The two groups are technically enemies since Team Aurora is Pro-Veteran. Since the group formed at the end of the war, the only real conflict between the two groups was the Largest Battle of Spawn where Neda T persistently wanted to kill Rusher herself. Team Aurora has also contributed to some Rusher killings, only to be stopped by TheJadhya. * Team Veteran- While technically not a sub group, Team Aurora can be considered a Team Veteran sub group of sorts during the course of the Rusher War. Its relation with Team Veteran is similar to the relation between Peacekeepers and Rushers. It was mainly the "Rusher" part of the group as the members are mainly newfaggots and players that joined due to Rusher. Neda T was a Veteran spy who insided the Resistance and moved on to create her own Pro-Veteran group. * The Guardian Rushers- Team Aurora was neutral with the Guardian Rushers, despite some good relations with TheJadhya. * The Blind Eye Clan - Team Aurora is currently neutral with the Blind Eye Clan. The clan declared neutrality with Team Aurora as a peace treaty between Team Aurora, the Peacekeepers, and themselves failed. * The Vortex Coalition - Since the two groups really haven't interacted with each other, it is safe to say they are neutral with each other. * The Fulcrum Force - Despite bieng a minor group, The Fulcrum Force has declared war on Team Aurora. * Team Rainbow - Several months after Aurora slowly became dormant, Brayin decided to make a new team as a subsiduary to Team Aurora (this would become known as Team Rainbow). Nothing actually came from this group until December of 2017 when Brayin started to take it more seriously. Notable Members * Neda T (Leader) * PandaMC * Faroaman * Chloe2k15 * PvP_Comboz * Brayin * Jonpue Team Rainbow In August of 2017, one of Aurora's members (Brayin) decided to create a sub-group of Aurora alongside his friend, Da99thWolf. The team was formed so that Aurora could reach out to other players without having them be directly in Aurora. Rainbow's morals and ideals on 2b2t are very much the same as Aurora.Category:Factions Category:Groups